My U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,679 incorporated fully herein by reference discloses a roller chain assembly in which a roller chain extends between upper and lower sprockets mounted on the ends of a frame. The roller chain includes bent leg plates that extend over the frame. The leg plates are supported against the frame by bearing surfaces formed as sets of pins rotatably mounted on the frame. The pins are spaced along the frame and are preferably spaced such that each leg plate is instantaneously supported by at least two pins.
Because the pin spacing is predetermined, the size and spacing of the leg plates must be compatible with the pin spacing to enable instantaneous support of each leg plate by at least two pins.
It is desired to improve the above roller chain assembly so that the frame can be used independently of the size and spacing of the link plates. It is also desirable that the roller chain assembly better resist loads urging a portion of the chain away from the frame so that the roller chain assembly can be used in more applications and broader working environments.